


Randomness between the shining knight and vigilante

by Jadabeez



Category: DCAU - Fandom, Justice League, justice league unlimted
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, dc, headcanons, jlu, justice league - Freeform, justice league unlimted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Summary: Some random stuff i wrote down on my tumblr (jada-b and dcau-incorrect-quotes)! i revised and edited some stuff here and there, but anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: Justin Arthur & Greg Saunders, Justin Arthur/Greg Saunders, Shining Knight/Vigilante, sir justin/greg saunders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  * When they first met, they hated each other with passion.
  * they were total opposite, with sir Justin being quite, introverted and well mannered, while vig being more outspoken, inpatient and extroverted
  * But when they experience a near death experience with a powerful supervillain, they began to enjoy each other's company
  * justin and Greg taught each other how to use each others weapons
  * Greg became an expert with swords, while Justin sucked at using the guns, and nearly hurted himself.
  * speaking of Justin nearly hurting himself, when he was first introduced to technology, he accidentally set 5 toasters on fires, accidentally electrocuted himself by putting a fork in an electric outlet and somehow managed to sit the Justice leagues fridge on fire.
  * Greg isn't good at technology ethier, but does not manage to destroy them.
  * But they both ask any younger heroes how to do things, despite it annoying them
  * Although they are on good terms and eventually end up dating, the two still fight like an old couple.
  * Between the two, vigilante is more hot headed and sometimes a loose canon, while shining knight is more calm and more of a Boy Scout
  * Vigilante loves traveling to Gotham (despite Batman not liking him going there for various ) and just beat up criminals do to the high crime rate in the city
  * On the other hand shining knight prefers a sunnier city like central city, manly because it’s more welcoming and the flash is much more nicer than Batman
  * They argue a lot and over stupid stuff, like movies, food, JL missions,etc,etc, which questions other members on why they’re always hanging out together
  * In which the two responded that opposites attract and dispute arguing a lot, they also agree on a lot of things.
  * Other than old western movies, vigilante loves any movie that has King Arthur and the knights of the round table, especially Monty python and the holy grail, and sir Justin hates him for that. 
  * Despite complaining how dangerous it is, shining knight does love riding on the back of vigilantes motorcycle
  * After the incident with General Elling, sir Justin ended up having too much anxiety of coming back and hurting him and the other heroes who were in the parade, alongside various nightmares of the general. vigilante is the only person who can make the knight calm and make him feel better
  * They both tell cheesy dad jokes and it annoys the heck out of every other leaguer.




	2. Selfie? Selfie.




	3. incorrect quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are from my DCAU incorrect quotes blog on tumblr.  
> (its simply called DCAU-incorrect-quotes if you want to check it out)

**Vigilante:** I’m not jealous. I just get this weird burning feeling when I think about sir Justin being with somebody else.

 **Hawkgirl:** uh, yeah. That’s jealousy.

**(Source: Austin and Ally)**

**Green arrow, storming in, talking about shining knight:** your husband is bonkers!

 **Vigilante:** yeah, but he’s cute.

**(Source: Greys Anatomy)**

**Green arrow:** Which movie are you and shining knight going to see tonight?

 **Vigilante:** oh, I always go to whichever movie sir Justin wants.

 **Green arrow:** which one do they want to see?

 **Vigilante:** I haven’t decided yet.

**(Source: Archie Comics)**

**Vigilante:** Yeah, we’re friends, but I’d fuck you if you asked.

 **Shining knight:** what?

 **Vigilante:** what?

 **Stargirl, not looking up from her phone:** He said he’d fuck you if you asked.

**(Vine)**

**After math of the episode _Patriots Act_**

**Shining knight to vigilante:** I wasn’t hurt that badly. The doctor said all my bleeding was internal. That’s where the blood’s supposed to be.


	4. a quick incorrect seven soldiers of victory quote

**Crimson Avenger:** Who broke the coffee machine? I’m not mad. I just wanna know.

**Shining Knight:** I did. I broke it.

**Crimson Avenger:** No. No, you didn’t. Oliver?

**Green Arrow:** Don’t look at me. Look at Vigilante!

**Vigilante:** What?! I didn’t break it.

**Green Arrow:** Huh. That’s weird. How'd you even know it was broken?

**Vigilante:** Because it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken!

**Green Arrow:** Suspicious.

**Vigilante:** No, it’s not!

**Speedy:** If it matters, probably not… Courtney was the last one to use it.

**Stargirl:** Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!

**Speedy** : Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

**Stargirl:** I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles! Everyone knows that!

**Shining Knight:** All right, let’s not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it Lee.

**Crimson Avenger:** No. Who broke it?

**Green Arrow:** Lee, Pat's been awfully quiet…

**Stripes:** Really?!

**Green Arrow:** Yeah, really!

-

**Crimson Avenger, in another room:** I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.

**Crimson Avenger:** Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.


	5. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more stories and stuff, but i had trouble writing stuff:(  
>  So, i found this otp prompt generator, https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/ to give me ideas and such!

**_vigilante lightly kissing a shining knight on top of a freshly formed bruise._ **

“I am fine, you know.”

“I didn't say anything’”

“Actions speak louder than words.”

Sir Justin had just come back from a mission, badly injured. The knight didn't mind, or care, since getting injured was part of being a noble hero.

But, vigilante did mind.

Even if he won't admit it.

“I'm fine, as long as you are.”

“Lier…..you are worried.” Shining knight hummed off. “I am fine, if you were wondering.”

“Good…..and i was wondering…..” Greg answered back. “But…..are you sure your fine….looks like you have 3rd degree burns……”

“They do hurt…..and none of the medicines are making it better……” sir justin said “You know….when i was little, my mother would kiss my bruises….i remember one time i had accidentally burns myself over a fire…..i wanted to touch it...i wasn't sure why….maybe out of curiosity, but my mother yelled at me when i did, because she told me hundreds of times not to touch it….but once she stopped, she had kissed me and told me that kisses makes everything better! I had always found it unusa-”

The knight quickly stopped talking when the vigilante took off his bandana, grabbed his hands, and kissed them.

“I….ummm…..”

The knight forgot what he was talking about, as the vigilante smricked and said “Well….did it make everything better?”

“I...i...think so…..” the knight blushed off. “But….i do believe i have a few bruises on my lips…..”


	6. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt is from this cite: https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/ !

**** **_vigilante drags shining knight into the freezing cold to make a snowman._ **

Vigilante, shining knight, and the flash had just finished a mission against a few members of the legion of doom. During their mission, one of the villains had decided to kidnap a bunch of people, spoofing a class of elementary kids who were on a field trip, to slow down the heroes.

But that had failed, and the leaguers had saved the day.

The flash and vigilante were busy keeping the kids busy until their families came to pick them up, while the shining knight was busy talking to the cops, and finishing up the mission.

The knight wasn't the biggest fan of the cold, so he was fine doing all the aftermath stuff. But when that was all over, sir justin had decided to stay inside, and wait until the two other heroes were done hanging out with the kids.

But, that wasn't good for the vigilante, so he dragged sir justin out and helped the kids build a snowman.

“It is cold…..”

“So? Ya’ faced worse than a little frostbite.'' The vigilante smiled off. “Plus you had fought against killer frost, captain cold, and mister freeze! 

“Not to mention you work alongside Ice!” the flash added off, as he had a hand full of various items.

“I get it, I get it…..but, right now I prefer to be warm. We are not fighting against any ice theme villains, nor working with ice themed heroes…..” Shining knight added. “And what are in your hands?”

“We are making snowmen.” Vigilante said “And you’re gonna help us whether you’ like it or not…..”


	7. Chapter 7

**the vigilante gets into a heated argument with someone. the vigilante begins threatening them, so the shining knight picks up the vigilante and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt.**

“What in the world is going on?”

“Your boyfriend and the bat are in a fight.”

Sir Justin had just come back from a mission to see vigilante and batman yelling at each other. Well….technically vigilante was yelling, while the dark knight stood there.

“Please explain why he is yelling at batman…..” Sir justin ordered off.

“Well...you see me, sir justin and the bat were on a mission in gotham.” the flash explained. “There were rumors that the trickster and the joker had teamed up and were planning to cause chaos in Gotham, then would go to the central city and start chaos there. When we found the two, the vigilante had used his two guns and shot the two villains in the legs, so they wouldn't run off. Batman got mad, and they began arguing about guns and such.”

Sir justin sighed off as he saw greg ranting off more, and more, only to get even more mad when the caped crusader gave off a comment that the cowboy didn't like.

“Do you even have a gun license for those two things? You know you could get arrested in gotham for not having a gun license.”

“Dagnabbit yah rodent looking' fiend!” Vigilante hissed off as he was about to bunch batman, only to have sir justin to quickly grabbed greg and began apologizing.

“I am sorry, batman….this will never happen again…..”

“You're lucky he is here…..”

“You never had a chance against him…..” Sir Justin sighed off, dragging vigilante away. “You would be on the floor before you swung the first punch…..”


	8. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vigilante telling really dumb or corny jokes to shining knight, thinking they are so clever and funny. shining knight just thinks vigilante is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile, hasn't it?

Shining knight and vigilante were assigned to stop a few villians from stealing a diamond that had been recently shipped to New York's museum.

And the specific diamond was believed to give off ice-like powers, so many heroes had come to New York just to steal this blue diamond. 

“Ok…..we all can't have the diamond….”

“Indeed….that's why i should take it, i'm the only one that has a doctor degree here.”

“Status doesn't matter, freeze…..power does.”

As the iced theme villains fought over the diamond, gunshots were heard from above them.

“Ice to meet you, ladies and gentlemen.” Vigilante smocked off, receiving eye rolls and groans. “Cold y’all make this easy on us and surrender?”

“Puns...really?” Shining knight sighed off.

“We can handle who can have this diamond later.” Killer Frost stated off. “But for now, let's kill the cowboy and knight.”

As the ice themed villain began to attack, vigilante began to humm out a melody of icey puns.

Icicle andKiller Frost had given up early, so he wouldn't have to hear anymore cold hearted puns.

Captain Cold had accidentally frozen himself, as the vigilante hummed off “That was Freezy. Whose ice?”

“You're such a pest.” Mr. Freeze hissed off, shooting off his ice gun at the cowboy.

The next day, the vigilante had woken up sick.

“Hey, sir justin…..Cold you take over monitor duty for me, freeze?”

“You're still doing those puns?” Sir justin hummed off.

“Does that Frostrated you?” 

“No...I actually thought it was adorable.” Justin admitted it.

“Really?” Vigilante smiled off.

“Indeed. But…..please….do stop soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vigilante and shining knight going to explore an abandoned house on the edge of town.

Gotham.

One of the scariest and unusual places on earth.

Vigilante had loved the place, mainly because of its high crime rate, and all the bad guys he could take down and send to jail.

Shining knight on the other hand, hated the place. He had found it scary and unsettling.

The two were only in Gotham because Batman had gone messing, and they were the only two available to find and help him.

“I….i think i should stay here…..be a look out….”

“Oh, come on sir justin! It's just a house!”

The cowboy and the knight had managed to figure out that the dark knight was taken hostage in an abandoned house near a slaughter swamp.

“Indeed….but….still….”

“You're afraid!” Vigilante laughed off. “Come on! You faced Monsters twice your size!”

“I'm not afraid….i'm just concerned….about our safety.” Justin lied off. “It looks unsanitary, not to mention how broken down and unsafe it looks….”

Vigilante rolled and dragged the knight in the house. 

The house was  _ very  _ unsanitary.

Dead animals everywhere, mud all over the ground and various plant life growing out the walls. Not to mention the smell of decomposing meat and manure filled the air.

“Dear god……this is a nightmare…..”

As the two looked around the place, something attacked the vigilante from behind. The cowboy tried to grab his guns to shoot the creature, only to drop them and was thrown across the room.

Sir Justin pulled out his sword and turned to see Killer croc.

“Surround now.” Sir justin ordered off. “And tell us where batman is.”

Croc was about to attack the man, but stopped and said “Batman? What about him?”

“He has been missing for days, and we had tracked him here.” Vigilante stated off, as he got up. 

“And you think  _ I kidnapped _ him?”

The two heroes nodded, as a voice spoken up in the dark.

“I was helping him.”

Batman came out of the shadows, with no scar on his body.

“What in the world?”

“I was helping Waylon.” batman explained. “He wants to turn a new leaf, and wants to find a place to stay…..”

“Then why did he attack me?”

“Old habits.” Croc said “Sorry…..”

“Anyhows, i say we should leave this dreadful place……” Shining knight said, as he turned to killer croc. “No offensive…..”

“None taken.”

As the knight and cowboy left, sir justin simply said “When we get home, the first thing we do is take a nice  _ long  _ shower…..”


End file.
